J Dorny
by fishie11
Summary: I, Jessica Dorny, was fourteen years old when I was captured by death eaters. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin my story, I think you should know a little bit about my family and my life before I was taken.

First, I come from a long line of purebloods, the Dornys. Many people around here aren't familiar with my family because hundreds of years ago, my ancestors moved from Great Britain to America. My family moved around the country, looking for purebloods to become a part of the family. Everyone in the family was expected to marry a pureblood and no one has ever broken that tradition. In fact, I have aunts, uncles and cousins who still live in America.

My Grandparents lived in a small town in the state of Michigan before moving here. They moved here so they could be closer to Hogwarts, where they wanted my father to attend school. My mother was two years behind my father. During the Dark Lord's first reign, they were both still in school and were too young to really have understood how bad it really was. While my family agreed with many of the things the Dark Lord did, they didn't like the extreme measures he took. They didn't join Dumbledore's side either. Very few people knew who they were, so they were able to stay out of it. The second time around, however; we weren't so lucky.

I was born on August 5th, 1981. I'd like to think that I had a normal childhood, but perhaps I didn't. My parents weren't extremely rich but since I was an only child they spent all of their extra money on me. I usually got what ever I wanted as long as it wasn't too expensive. My mother was a healer at St. Mungo's and my father was a manager at a small bookstore in Diagon Alley.

At the age of 11, I went to Hogwarts. I wasn't sure what house I would be in, but most of my family had been in Slytherin, although there had been a few that were in Ravenclaw. I didn't really care where I ended up as long as I had friends in that particular house. I was sorted into Slytherin but didn't really get along well with the girls in my dormitory. There was one girl, Samantha, who I got along with pretty well, but she didn't talk to me much because she didn't want to upset the other girls. Ironically enough, most of the people that I made friends with were in Ravenclaw. However, I hoped to find someone, anyone in Slytherin that I could be with when I was in my common room. I guess I ended up getting that eventually but not in the way that I expected.

In my third year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. After the third task, Harry Potter returned from wherever he was, claiming that the Dark Lord had returned. At the end of my fourth year, the Ministry discovered that Potter and Dumbledore had been telling the truth all along. Not long after that, the school year ended and I went home for, what I expected to be, a normal summer. I was definitely wrong about that.

Less than a week after school ended, my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at nine o'clock on that particular morning. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my parents as usual. This day was supposed to be like any other day and there was nothing that would have lead any of us to believe that it would change all of our lives forever.

"Jess do you want to go to Diagon Alley today to do some shopping while your father is at work?" My mother asked me.

"Sure." I said, "Are we shopping for anything special or just looking?"

"Well I thought we could look for new dress robes for your cousin's wedding this winter and I need some potions ingredients. Then I figured we could meet up with your father on his lunch break and eat with him." She answered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I would really like to look in the bookstore too. I've read all of my books and I have the whole summer to read." I replied.

"Of course. We always buy books when we go to Diagon Alley. I don't think I could get you out of there without buying at least one book." She said.

I didn't answer but instead I simply smiled at my mother. I loved reading and couldn't wait to get my hands on another book.

My father left for work and I helped my mother clean up the kitchen. I went to my room and put on one of my older school robes that was still in good condition and did my hair. We left my house at about eleven o'clock. First we went to get my mother's potions ingredients, which took about ten or fifteen minutes. We then spent an hour and a half searching for the perfect dress robes for me to wear at the wedding. I tried on at least twenty different dress robes before finding exactly what we were looking for. We got to my father's bookstore half an hour before his lunch break. I always loved reading, so I found a book that looked interesting and sat down in a chair and read until it was time to go to lunch. For lunch, we went to this small muggle restaurant that we loved. After lunch my father went back to work and my mother and I stayed in the store for an hour, reading.

We went home and I started working on a potions essay for Professor Snape. I nearly finished the essay when my mother called me down stairs to help her finish dinner. Just as we finished making dinner, my father walked in the door. We ate dinner, and talked about our days and the daily news. After dinner I finished my essay. I reread it several times and fixed all of the mistakes that I could find. After all Snape was probably the hardest teacher that I had. He once gave me a much lower grade than I deserved for my essay being short by half an inch.

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a blood curdling scream from the living room. I grabbed my wand and went running down the stairs. There were about a dozen death eaters in my living room, along with my parents. They were there to "persuade" my parents to join them. One of the death eaters had just used the Cruciatus curse on my mother. My father came running into the room at the same time as I did.

"Stupefy. Stupefy." I yelled. I managed to hit two of them with my stunning spells but there were just too many of them and my spells weren't extremely strong yet.

"Stupefy. Stupefy." I yelled again, starting to panic. That time I didn't manage to hit any of them but my father hit two more of them.

Before I knew it, I was in a full body bind. I tried to cast a spell, but I had never even attempted a nonverbal spell before and failed miserably. I was forced to sit there and watch as they tortured my parents. Then suddenly, everything went black.

Because of my family not being well known, no one knew that they had died until years later. I don't really know what happened to my parents but as far as I know, the death eaters killed my parents that night. Everything that was important to me was gone but when I woke up that would be the least of my problems.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long I was unconscious before I finally woke up. The room that I was in was small but there were quite a few people in it. The first person that I saw was the Dark Lord himself. I also saw Lucius Malfoy, father of the rather good looking Draco Malfoy, who was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts. The other people in the room must have been death eaters as well but I didn't recognize any of them.

"My lord she has awakened!" The death eater nearest to me exclaimed.

"Ah yes. It's about time." said the Dark Lord. "Crucio."

I didn't know that anything could hurt like that curse did. It felt like my body was on fire. I wished I would die so that the pain would end. I must have screamed very loudly, I don't know, I was too focused on wishing the pain would stop. When he finally took the curse off, the death eaters around me starting laughing. My body ached and I hoped to never experience that again.

"Lucius stay here. The rest of you are dismissed." the Dark Lord said. "Lucius, since I have no need for her here and I believe she could be a useful ally in the future, I would like you to take her home with you. She is about the same age as Draco. I'm sure they'll get along fine."

"Yes, of course, master." said Lucius.

"Good. You may go now." The Dark Lord told Lucius.

"Follow me." Lucius said as he walked past me.

I decided that it would be best to do as I was told and followed him out the door. We walked in silence out of the house. Once we were far enough away, he unexpectedly grabbed my arm and apparated us to just outside of his house. We walked into his house and he showed me to what I assumed to be my room. There was a bed in the room and that was it. However, there was a bathroom attached to it as well.

"Breakfast is a eight every morning. Lunch will be at twelve thirty. Dinner will be at six. If you're not there you don't eat. Don't be late. You will be expected to help the house elves clean up afterwards. You will be given a list of chores to complete at breakfast everyday and they are expected to be done by dinner. If you need anything just call Dobby and he will make sure that your request is one that he can fulfill before doing so. I don't want you wandering around my manor. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." I replied, already loving it here.

Everything went smoothly for about a week, but I was bored out of my mind. Against my better judgment, I decided to go exploring. I discovered that Draco's room wasn't far from mine and that there was another kitchen on the other end of the house. I also discovered a library, bigger than the one at Hogwarts. I was looking at the books when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" she asked me.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I was just looking for a book to read." I answered.

"Return to your room and I will see you at dinner. Don't come in here ever again without permission." she said, on the verge of yelling.

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered before hastily leaving the library.

Dinner was more awkward than it had been and I was afraid of what was going to happen. Nothing actually happened at dinner but I knew that something was coming.

"After you are done helping the house elves clean up, come back in here." Lucius said.

"Yes, sir." I said and left the room.

As I helped with the clean up, I could hear Lucius and Narcissa talking.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Narcissa asked. "We can't have her wandering all over the manor like that."

"Yes, dear. I know. We can't return her though. The Dark Lord sent her here for a reason. We have no choice but to keep her here." Lucius retorted.

"Well she needs to be watched more carefully." Narcissa said. "But who is going to watch her?"

"I have the perfect plan." said Lucius.

"Who?"

"Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

I finished helping with the cleaning and returned to the dining room. They had just finished their conversation when I walked in so it was silent. They had not moved from their seats at the table. They then asked me to sit down.

"We have decided that we can't have you wandering around our house like you have been." Lucius started.

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." I said quickly.

"You're right it won't." said Narcissa. "You will be more closely watched from now on."

"Instead of staying in your room, you will now be staying in Draco's. You will go with him wherever he goes and you will do whatever he tells you too. If you don't stay with him then you will just end up locked in a room all day." said Lucius.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"There are already pillows and blankets on Draco's floor where you will be sleeping. Don't make us regret giving you another chance." said Narcissa.

"Yes, ma'am"

Spending all day, everyday with Draco had its ups and downs. The fact that I had a crush on him from the moment I saw him in my first year was both good and bad. We did a lot of things that most normal kids our age would do. We played Quidditch, wizard's chess and other games. The worst part for me was when we did homework. Draco had much more summer homework than I did since he was entering his first year of N.E.W.T.s. Doing homework made me miss school and wonder if I would even get to go back to Hogwarts. Because I had much less homework to do than Draco, I spent a lot of time reading in their library while he did his homework. I loved reading so that was fine with me. The weirdest part of the whole summer was that Draco and I had become very close. We were friends, or so it seemed. He was the only person I had in that house, so that could have been part of it, but I know that he could have easily told me to leave him alone. I could have been in his room all day and he could have been with his friends, but that's not how it happened.

The summer went by surprisingly fast, considering the situation that I was stuck in. Two days before the Hogwarts Express was supposed to leave, I found myself extremely depressed. I wanted nothing more than to return to how things used to be. If nothing else, I just wanted to return to school. After breakfast that morning I was told to get dressed and meet them in the sitting room in twenty minutes. Confused, I got dressed as quickly as possible and went into the sitting room.

"We are going to Diagon Alley today to pick up both of your school things." said Narcissa. "The three of us will be going as Lucius has to work. I'm going to go talk to him then we'll be going." And she left the room.

"School things?" I asked.

"You do plan on going to school this year, don't you Jess?" Draco asked playfully.

"Well I just thought that, well, given the circumstances, I wouldn't be going back to school this year." I answered, cautiously.

"No one knows that your house was attacked by the Dark Lord's supporters, so it would be extremely suspicious if you didn't go back to school." Draco replied.

"Draco…" I said, hesitantly. "Are you sure about that?"

"As sure as I can be." He said.

"What would happen to me if people found out?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they would probably send you away. Anywhere they would think of for you to go would be far worse than here. I would strong advise you not to tell anyone about the situation. I don't want to imagine what might happen to you." he said.

I figured that by "they" he meant the Dark Lord. I shuttered at the thought of where I would end up, or if I would even be alive.

"But, don't worry about. We're going to make this work. After this summer, I can't imagine not having you there with me this school year." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

I hugged him and fought back the tears. It felt nice to have someone who cared about me since I hadn't been with my parents all summer. 'Maybe this could work out.' I thought to myself.


End file.
